metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Temple Gateway
The Sky Temple Gateway is, as the name would imply, the room containing the gateway to the Sky Temple, in the Sky Temple Grounds. It is the dark version of the Hall of Honored Dead. Description The temple requires the 10 Sky Temple Keys to gain access, but A-Kul managed to use her key, so Samus is only required to collect the remaining nine, scattered throughout Dark Aether. A-Kul's corpse can be found and her log entry can be scanned as well as clues written within the surrounding pillars about where to find the nine remaining keys (after placing a Sky Temple Key into one of the pillars, scanning it again reveals a secret message). After Samus has defeated the Emperor Ing in the Sky Temple, she is required to evacuate. Once she leaves the temple and reaches the gateway, a deteriorating Dark Samus will suddenly block off the only exit available. After the doppleganger is defeated however, a wall of Phazon deteriorates and reveals a never before-seen portal. Samus scans it and escapes Dark Aether, while several Warrior Ing try to stop her and break through the portal. Connecting rooms *Hall of Honored Dead (via Light Portal, one-way exit at the end of the game) *Gateway Access (via Blue Door) *Sky Temple Energy Controller (via Light Shaft) Inhabitants ;Dark Samus 3 :"Morphology: Dark Samus Supercharged with Phazon energy. Target's Phazon energy weaponry and defense systems are at full power. Phazon exposure has rendered Dark Samus invisible to your Dark Visor." ;Dark Samus 4 :"Morphology: Dark Samus Unstable Phazon energy form. Target can generate shield immune to all forms of attack except Phazon energy. Draw in expelled Phazon for use as a weapon." ;Warrior Ing :Unscannable Scans ;A-Kul :"Soon I shall pass to final rest. My key is in place. Through my spiritual link to the others, I know where their bodies lie. I shall leave this knowledge, that their last location in the dark world can be known. May this knowledge lead our warriors to the Sky Temple Keys. The time draws near. Hear the words of A-Kul, she they call Champion of Aether. Know that my warriors fought and died with uncommon valor. Do not look unkindly upon their failure, for they died to save us all." ;A-Kul's key :"The key of A-Kul has been placed, its lock forever open. May the Light of Aether shine upon our enemies forever!" ;B-Stl's key :"Gallant B-Stl. She lies deep in a fortress of dry land." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of B-Stl has been placed, its lock forever open. Death to the Ing, and to the dark world where they dwell upon!" ;G-Sch's key :"Gentle G-Sch. With a Bearerpod he sleeps in a flooded temple." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of G-Sch has been placed, its lock forever open. Courage shall find you, even in the depth of the dark." ;J-Stl's key :"Noble J-Stl. Lost his soul before a fortress in the scorched land." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of J-Stl has been placed, its lock forever open. Let Aether live forever among the stars." ;S-Dly's key :"Brave S-Dly. Beside the marsh of a raining land she laid her body forever." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of S-Dly has been placed, its lock forever open. The blessings of all Luminoth are upon you." ;C-Rch's key :"Judicious C-Rch. In a small corridor within the depths of a high fortress, he lies silently." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of C-Rch has been placed, its lock forever open. Strike a blow for the fallen. Let their deaths be not in vain." ;D-Isl's key :"Steadfast D-Isl. Who shall disturb you among the trees of holy ground?" :(After the key is placed) :"The key of D-Isl has been placed, its lock forever open. Glory to the sentinels, and all who serve them!" ;J-Fme's key :"Mighty J-Fme. In the last, what did you see? Was it one of our gates closing, sealing the scorched land from our holy ground?" :(After the key is placed) :"The key of J-Fme has been placed, its lock forever open. Aether's glory shall never die!" ;M-Dhe's key :"Fearless M-Dhe. The one who shall move the pillar of holy ground will see your soulless body." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of M-Dhe has been placed, its lock forever open. A future of peace and beauty awaits you." ;S-Jrs' key :"Loyal S-Jrs. He no longer breathes, looking down at the great bridge of a holy fortress." :(After the key is placed) :"The key of S-Jrs has been placed, its lock forever open. In Aether's name, we fight!" Trivia *The room's purpose is quite similar to the Artifact Temple in Metroid Prime. Like the Artifact Temple, the Sky Temple Gateway is the access to the final area of the game, several items must be collected before access is authorized, and there are Lore entries on several objects there that will give hints on the locations of the items. Gallery File:Sky_temple_entry.png|The entrance to the Sky Temple is open. File:Final_Dark_Samus_Profile.png File:Samus_and_Dark_Samus_Dark_Aether.png Sky Temple Gateway.png|Sky Temple Gateway. de:Torhof zum Himmelstempel ru:Шлюз Небесного Святилища Category:Rooms Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Light Shafts Category:Boss Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Samus Rooms